


Spiders

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Photography, Silly, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl and surviving an invasion of giants spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

 


End file.
